The Oddest Thing
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Waluigi has a bit of a hard time getting to the store...for a couple of reasons. Read to find out why! A oneshot. Rated because of mild language.


**Hi everyone!**

**So I did I re-write on this really random fanfic I wrote sometime ago. It's old as what, but I still liked it. **

**Hope you enjoy! Waluigi does't belong to me...just his situation... :)**

* * *

**The Most Oddest Thing...**

It started out as a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was the kind of day in which people and Toads could bask in forever.

Not in Waluigi's case.

Because for some reason, some very odd reason that he just could not figure out...Karma decided to be a huge bitch.

It began when Waluigi, who lived down the street from his overly rich, over-weight brother Wario, looked in the refrigerator of his tiny apartment.

He had no food, and figured that five minutes to walk to the supermarket, grab some food, and get home wouldn't be such a hard task.

So Waluigi was walking down the street, listing to his music, heading for the supermarket. Funny thing was, Waluigi hated people like the plague. So he turned his music as loud as he could to block out the sounds of happy chatter and other pleasantries most people would be glad to hear on such a lovely morning.

As he walked, he bumped into the first person who ruined his morning...his hated, hated, HATED rival, Luigi. It looked like he had just gotten back from the supermarket as well, and had been talking to a Toad.

Waluigi was already annoyed at the sun and all the happy people that he was forced to walk with. Luigi just made his day that much worse.

"Dammit, you sissy! Watch it!", he squawked, raising a scrawny fist up to Luigi's back. But Luigi and the Toad he was talking to had kept right on walking.

_'Nerve of that bastard...I got something for him later...' _ he thought devilishly as he continued to walk the block or so to his destination.

And everything seemed to be well...until Bowser Jr. stormed down the street for some reason.

Waluigi actually felt vibrations from something, and turned around...just to see Bowser's youngest son barely miss running him flat. He blinked, confused as to what he was doing there, and was about to continue walking when he felt an even larger vibration. And this time...

"GIMME BACK MY DRESS!"

...Waluigi's skinny frame was no match for a nine-year old, twice-his-size, and _furious_ Koopaling female.

"Hahahaha! Gotta catch me first, fatty!" yelled her baby brother.

Waluigi stood up, his head and just about everywhere else sore from Wendy's...running.

_'This is just not my DAY!' _Waluigi screamed in his head as he tried, for the third time, to head for the supermarket to get some food.

Not too far, literally about a quarter of the block before the supermarket, Waluigi spotted a smoothie shop that had just recently opened.

Now, Waluigi wasn't one for fruit, but a strawberry banana smoothie seemed like a good idea. Maybe that would help calm him down...maybe.

So he went in, and asked for just that. And the result?

He came out, steaming mad...and covered in fruit.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed. He caught the attention of several passerbys but he didn't care.

Something was defiantly not right this day. But what?

By the time Waluigi _finally_ got to the supermarket, purchased some food, and began walking back, he'd lost his wallet, one of his earphones had blown out, he smelled like rotten fruit, and he was terribly sore all over.

He was ready to head to his tiny apartment and take a nice, relaxing bath...and sleep.

When he got home, however, he found a note taped to his apartment door.

_'Your rent is due by tomorrow morning at 12 noon, or you will be evicted.'_

Waluigi growled, ripping the note off and going inside. "If just one more thing happens today, I'm gonna-"

And of course, the icing on the cake...

Waluigi lost _all his groceries._

He snapped. "DAMMIT! Someone please tell me WHY! What did I do to deserve _this?_"

Because, Waluigi...Karma can be a terrible bitch. Especially if it has to do...

With forgetting to meet your brother.

For the millionth time in two days.

"CURSE YOU, FUCKING WORLD!"

...you might not wanna do that, Waluigi...you might not wanna do that.

"DAMMIT ALL!"

**END**


End file.
